


Found Myself a Cheerleader

by smoothmovebro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, fidget cubes, he only uses it in extreme cases of nerves like in the instance of this fic, rich is a nervous and fidgety guy so he got himself one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: Rich has a thing for cheerleading outfits. They're sporty and the wearer looks ten times more confident, especially with the pompoms.But Rich has a job interview coming up and he's getting nervous. Jake wants to help ease his nerves, give him a little pep talk.And what better way to give a pep talk than doing it in a cheerleading uniform?





	Found Myself a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> written for nanowrimo 2017  
> to celebrate many things (australia voting yes on marriage equality, getting my haircut, making it to the halfway point of nanowrimo), i decided to do a prompt that's been burning in my mind since i started planning for this month

The girls dance and jump on the football field to open the game. They walk in with their bright red and silver pompoms and beam with wide smiles at the crowd. They chant a boppy cheer encouraging the players to do well in the game. Everyone in the crowd cheers along and whoops, urging the school team to kick the visitors’ asses.

Jake is in the front row bleachers with Rich. For once, he is not the one on the field. He has a muscle injury from football practice and has taken time off. His replacement for the game is a good kid, lots of potential, he can totally kill it out there in the field. Jake cheers along with everyone, especially for his replacement.

“You can do this!” he shouts. As the players get ready, he and Rich sit down. Jake is on the edge of his seat, watching the game with intense focus.

The game ends with a clear margin between the home team and the visiting team. Middleborough won by a massive stretch and the cheerleaders come out again.

This time, they have a different routine for a school victory. It has more flips and pyramid forming, it’s to a more upbeat song, and the formation at the end made the crowd go wild when they did it. Another victory for the Middleborough football team. Jake has never been prouder.

He turns to Rich and finds the shorter boy looking at a distant point. As the crowd files out of the field, Jake taps on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hey,” he says.

Rich looks up with a dopey look on his face. “Mmm?”

“Were you even watching the game?” he asks in a soft voice.

Rich shakes his head. Jake nods.

“It’s okay if you don’t pay attention. I’m just happy you came out to watch it with me.”

Rich hums again, returning to looking at the distant point. Jake leads him through the school and out to the parking lot towards his car. Not a word from Rich throughout the whole walk. If he isn’t staring at the distant point, he would be muttering to himself or picking at the hem of his shirt. His lips are moving the whole time like he’s talking to himself but no sound comes out.

They both arrive at the car and Jake sits behind the wheel. Rich sits in the passenger seat. Jake reaches out a hand and places it on Rich’s knee.

“Hey,” Jake says. “You okay?”

Rich is jolted from his dopey state, looking at Jake with confused doe eyes. He looks around in the car, then looks back at Jake to nod.

“You seem distracted,” Jake says. “Something up?”

Rich picks at the hem of his shirt again. “Y-yeah…”

Jake turns on the ignition and backs up the car out of the school parking lot. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” he says while they’re on the road. “I’m your boyfriend, it’s what I’m there for.”

Rich doesn’t respond. Jake looks at Rich from his peripheral vision, trying to suss out what could put Rich in such a mood.

As they arrive a few blocks from Rich’s house, Rich finally responds.

“I wasn’t paying attention to the game because of the start.”

Jake pulls up in front of the Goranski household. “The start?”

“Yeah, the one with the cheerleaders.”

Jake recalls the boppy routine of the girls and their chant, adding evidence to test the theories he’s made in his head. “What about the cheerleaders?”

Rich brightens up and shifts in his seat so he could face Jake. _That’s the Rich I know and love_.

“Dude! Didn’t you see them? They were amazing! The flips, the dances, the energy, the power!” Rich sighs. “And the uniforms too…” He gets a wistful look on his face. He puts a hand under his chin. “The uniforms are the best part…”

Jake stares at Rich daydreaming about cheerleaders and their uniforms. Jake clears his throat. “So, you’re saying… You couldn’t watch the game… because of the cheerleaders…”

Rich snaps into a huffy mood. “You wanted me to be honest, so there,” he says with a pout that makes him twice as cute.

Jake laughs, then places a hand on Rich’s shoulder. Rich jerks away from the touch. “No, it’s just that I never thought I’d hear that from you.”

Rich looks over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. “You better not tell anyone else I said that.” He grabs his backpack and gets out of the car. He waves Jake goodbye as he drives to his own home.

Cheerleader uniforms, huh? _That might be useful one day._

* * *

Rich is over at Jake’s house for a ‘study date’. It’s really just them opening their books and writing down a line or two worth of notes. Afterwards, they hang out or make out, depending on the mood between the two. They didn’t need the study date, it is an excuse for Rich to tell his dad so that he doesn’t go ballistic on him leaving the house for reasons other than going to school or the grocery. The dates always end anytime after nine so that Rich can come home without his dad yelling his head off about neglecting his household duties.

Today is a hanging out kind of day. Rich walks into the Dillinger residence while fiddling with a small cube. He sits down on the couch and turns over the cube in his hands until he finds a side with gears and a ball bearing. He thumbs the gears with one hand and lets the other slide across the ball bearing. The cube makes a clicking noise every time a gear moves.

Jake walks into the living room and finds Rich fixated on the tiny cube in his hands. He watches him fiddle with the curious object before piping up.

“Whatcha got there?”

Rich drops the cube in his lap and pockets it. “Nothing,” Rich lies.

Jake sits down beside Rich and looks into his eyes, searching for something. “You’ve been really weird lately.”

Rich scoffs. “I’m always weird. What are you talking about?”

“Why are you deflecting?”

“Why are _you_ being so pushy?”

“I’m just concerned, that’s all!”

“Well, I’m _fine._ ” Rich leans back on the couch and crosses his arms. For good measure, he kicks off his shoes and curls up on the couch but facing away from Jake. “Just need a bit of rest.”

“I can nap with you,” Jake says, bringing his feet up on the couch as well. Rich looks over his shoulder, peering at Jake.

Rich sighs and makes room so that he and Jake can fit on the couch. Not that they have a hard time doing that. Rich is small enough that Jake can lie down on the couch embracing him and still have a few inches worth of room.

It’s a comforting feeling to be held like this, Rich thinks as he and Jake curl up on the couch. He’s long forgotten about his cube and it’s fallen on the floor somewhere under the coffee table in front of the couch. He sighs and presses himself closer to Jake.

“I’ve been feeling on edge lately,” Rich admits. He reaches behind and rubs his thumb on Jake’s arm. “I have a job interview coming up and I really want to do well. I haven’t had a job in ages.” He pauses. “This is actually my first job since the SQUIP. It’s not going to be there to help me.”

Jake feels Rich tense up in his arms and Jake embraces him tighter. He makes soothing shushing noises and peppers kisses in Rich’s hair, sometimes going further down the back of his neck. “You’ll do great, I promise. When is it?”

“A week from now.”

“Do you need to look nice?”

“Yeah.”

Jake hums. He starts to stroke Rich’s hair. “Come over to my place an hour before you have to be there,” he says. “I know just the thing to help you with your nerves.”

* * *

“You want to borrow _what_ so you could do _what_ with _whom_?” Chloe crosses her arms in front of her and widens her stance in front of the door.

Jake makes a pleading gesture with his hands. “Come on, it’s important! I wanna help someone!”

“By dressing as a cheerleader?” Brooke says, raising a brow.

“It’s an inside joke,” Jake lies. “Look, can I have the uniform or not?”

Chloe steps aside and lets Jake pass through. He rushes into the cheerleading closet and searches for spare uniforms.

It takes him a while but he finds a full uniform in the back that could fit him. He takes off his clothes first before trying it on. He looks through the back row for other uniforms but finds nothing bigger.

He looks down at himself. The shirt rides up on his torso and the skirt falls too short, but maybe that’s because he’s never worn this kind of uniform before.

He changes back and emerges from the closet with the uniform. “Are they really supposed to be this tight?” he asks.

“Yes, and it’s a blessing,” Brooke says. She covers her mouth when Chloe raises a brow at her. She smiles a sheepish grin. “Not my fault you looked good in it during Halloween in sophomore year.”

Chloe flips her hair. “I look good in many things. Naked is one of them.”

Brooke coughs and Jake thanks Chloe for the uniform.

* * *

Rich comes over again an hour before his interview. He’s wearing a button-up shirt and the nicest slacks he could find around the house. The pants are the right length but they’re way too baggy on him, considering that they’re from his older brother. He goes to the living room as usual and calls out.

“Jake? I’m here like we promised!”

He sits down and brings out his cube, fiddling with the ball and gear side. The clicks of the gears shifting are all that fill the room, lulling Rich with its metronome-like rhythm. He pockets the cube on reflex when he hears Jake’s stereo play music.

He hears the rustling of pompoms and someone enters the room. Rich rises and braces himself against the couch, ready to flee. But, the figure soon reveals themself.

"Rich! Rich! He's so built! Thickly built, don't need a stilt!"

Rich rubs his eyes then takes in the image before him. Jake, in all his tall and athletic glory, is wearing a cheerleading outfit. A tight, red and white, long-sleeved shirt with the letters "MBHS" emblazoned across the chest in a varsity font. A short, red and white, pleated skirt that fell halfway down his toned thighs. Finally, red pompoms to top off the look.

"Holy shit," is all Rich could mutter at this point. Jake puts down the pompoms and pouts.

"Did my cheer suck?"

Rich steps forward and takes the pompoms from Jake’s hands to set them on the coffee table. “No, babe, I-” He smooths his hands down the sleeves of Jake’s uniform. The fabric clings too closely to his boyfriend’s chest as if the uniform were a second skin. “This is perfect.” He beams up at Jake.

Jake carries Rich with ease as they kiss and make their way to the couch. He seats himself down and lets Rich be on top of him. Rich cups Jake’s jaw and tilts his head so he can nibble at the other boy’s lip. Rich grinds on Jake when he hears him moan from the kiss. Jake gives back by snaking his hands down Rich’s back and grabbing his ass. Rich squeaks and Jake laughs at the adorable sound.

“You know I love your ass,” Jake says with a smile.

“Yeah, but it always gets me every time.” Rich turns away for a second to hide a blush. He shakes his head and goes back to kissing Jake.

Ever so slowly, Rich makes his way down Jake’s body. He pushes up the hem of Jake's cheerleading uniform, trailing kisses down his chest. His hand inches up Jake’s thigh and hikes up his skirt. He leans back to go under the skirt when-

 _Jake is wearing panties._ They're not lace or anything, but those are the unmistakable cut of women's underwear. Jake is wearing a cotton pair of light blue panties, a pleasant contrast to the red and white of his uniform.

Rich's brain short circuits so all he could do is stare with a slack jaw at Jake’s crotch while his head is under the other boy's skirt. Jake places a warm hand on the back of Rich's neck when he notices that Rich has stopped. "Something wrong?"

Rich snaps from his reverie and shakes his head, which looks like a lump of cloth shifting side to side from Jake’s perspective. Jake laughs at the image. "I see you've seen my finishing touch."

Overcome with arousal, Rich doesn't waste a breath to talk. Instead, he licks a stripe up Jake’s underwear. Jake gasps at the sudden contact. His hands grasp at Rich's hair and he tugs at the soft strands, urging him to continue.

Rich mouths at Jake’s cock through the panties until he feels a wet patch form. Then he tugs at the underwear and tosses it aside. He starts sucking on Jake’s cock with earnest and enthusiasm.

Jake throws his head back and groans, making sure not to grip Rich’s hair too tight. He resorts to hooking his legs over Rich’s shoulders and locking his ankles by the small of Rich’s back. He guides Rich’s hand to pin his hips to stop him from thrusting too hard and making him gag on his cock.

Obscene sucking noises fill the airy living room. The chill of the room makes Jake – with the shirt still up and baring his chest – shudder. He looks down to check on Rich and sees that the other boy has his free hand palming at his cock. Jake moans at the image.

“Rich,” he warns. His pants become desperate and he digs his heels into Rich’s back. Rich looks up, winks, and sucks harder and faster. Jake moans, high and long, and grips the edge of the couch like it’s a lifeline.

Rich sucks him off through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop of his cum. He pulls back with a pop and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He sits on his haunches and pants after the exertion.

“Best… pre-interview ritual… ever,” Rich says with a laugh. Jake sits up and notices the bulge in Rich’s pants still evident.

Jake points at the bulge. “Do you want me to…?”

Rich looks down at himself, then back up at Jake. He checks the time and nods. They switch places on the couch.

It takes less time for Rich to come, what with having to restrain himself while sucking off Jake. Rich’s eyes are on him the whole time, taking in the glorious detail of the sporty uniform clinging to his body. Rich runs his hands through Jake’s hair more freely, ruffling it and gripping it when Jake does that thing with his tongue on his cock.

The nerves of going to a job interview without a SQUIP dissipate as he comes. He moans Jake’s name over and over and Jake hums around his cock, making him shudder. Jake also swallows, taking care not to get any on his pants, and pulls away. Rich brings Jake up so he could kiss him one last time before leaving.

They could taste their own cum in each other’s mouths, and the kiss feels doubly wet somehow. Jake sneaks his hands so he could make Rich decent again from the waist down. He pulls away after buckling his belt.

Jake puts a hand on Rich’s chest. “You go get ‘em, tiger.”

As Rich leaves, Jake uses the pompoms to wave goodbye and Rich exits the house with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> what's better than a man in uniform? a man _out of uniform_.  
>  ;)


End file.
